Rei's Choices
by MoonwakeCloudfire
Summary: Rei is in a relationship with Tyson. Rei, also, has a lust for Kai. A classic tale, of love, seduction, betrayal and pain. A story of moving themes, and a lesson in life about choices and why we make them. Currently in progress. Rated T. No actual sex.
1. What Happened in the Coffee Shop

**Rei's Choices**

I don't own Beyblades, but I DO own my story, in all its incarnations

Rei walked slowly down the crowded street, the wind whipping his hair as the cold cut his face. He pulled his winter coat down around him, yet he still felt the chill. He arrived at long last at the cafe, the warm glow from the window set his face awash in golden light. Slowly he pushed open the door, and began to tread slowly inside. The heat from the fire made his cheeks tingle as he regained feeling in them. He sat down opposite Kai, a friend whom he'd agreed to meet.

"You said you wanted to meet me?" Rei inquired, "What was it that you couldn't tell me at school?"

Before Rei could further press the issue, Kai pressed him, albeit with his lips, upon his own. The cinnamon from Kai's hot chocolate swept Rei's mouth and made him hungry, though he was unaware what for. Kai's hand held Rei's cheek, gently yet surely, as they shared their moment. Suddenly, Rei pulled away, breathless.

"Kai! How could you? I'm with Tyson! You know that!"

"Rei-baby, I... -- "

"Shut up Kai! I don't want to be with you!! Don't you get it!"

The coffee shop door swung open again loosening a icy wind upon the dwellers within.

"Rei, what are you doing here?"

"He was just kissing me, if you must know," said Kai maliciously.

Tyson stared at Rei his dark umber eyes burning into him.

"How could you! Rei, I loved you!"

Kai didn't hesitate to utilise Rei's aghast expression and pause, he plastered his lips back upon Rei's. Kai had previously worked out, as much as Rei hated to admit it, he was powerless in Kai's kisses, too full of dark desires he didn't dare tell Tyson. Kai's lithe tongue wend its way into Rei's ajar mouth and tantalised his senses. Rei struggled a little, though the prowess with which Kai kissed, seared into his psyche, and germinated his most fevered dreams.

Already centre stage at the cafe, with most horrified or pretending to sip their coffees, Kai wasted no time, in pressing weak kneed Rei back and down onto the soft armchair. Rei's finger's tracing doodles on Kai's chest, Kai balancing Rei on his lap, and Tyson too speechless and mortified to shout or move. Tyson clenched his fist, his heart aching, his fury stoking the growing inferno in his mind. Tyson turned slowly, and followed by the eyes of the onlookers, walked slowly and calmly out of the coffee shop. He didn't care about the cold, he didn't care about the rain and wind, all he could think about was Kai's forked tongue inside his belovéd's mouth. The more he contemplated his worst nightmare coming true, the worse it seemed, he even thought of their bodies intertwined. "You SNAKE!" Tyson screamed out finally, alone in a deserted park. He wasn't sure whether it was aimed at Kai or at Rei.

/

Penned MoonwakeCloudfire

Hope u like chapter 1...there's more...


	2. The Morning After the Night Before

Rei awoke slowly, as the sunlight warmed him. The bed wasn't his own, the room wasn't his, the heaving chest beneath his cheek, most certainly wasn't his. Kai lay sound asleep beneath him, nude as the day he was born, one arm over Rei's back the other hanging off the edge of the bed. The previous night came back to him in fragments, he remembered a coffee shop, he remembered kisses, he remembered naked figures in satin sheets. He glanced at the clock on the wall, half past seven. Rei startled to find he'd slept in. He hastily got out of bed, rousing Kai in the process.

"Kai, we need to get to school! It's already half past seven, the train arrives in fifteen minutes."

Lazily Kai got up, noting Rei's uncovered state with mild bemusement, least not because his Adonis was well endowed.

"And you intend to go to school dressed like that, or rather in a lack thereof."

Rei blushed, Kai laughed. "About last night..." Rei stammered, cutting short Kai's glee.

"What about last night, your screams and peals of pleasure seemed to suggest you enjoyed it. But if you prefer that boring Tyson, feel free to regard this as a one night stand."

"I'm sixteen," Rei said blushing even more, "I shouldn't be having one night stands. You are such a skank, Kai, seducing me like that! It's all wrong!"

"Well, Mr Self Righteous, if you want to play hardball, then so be it!", Kai said torridly, grabbing Rei's wrist and dragging him back down onto the bed, "I'm a _skank_ am I? We'll see about that!"


	3. Love is Pain

It was nearly midday before either arrived at school. Apparently the rumour mill had been running the graveyard shift, when they entered, everyone turned, then glanced anxiously at Tyson. The teacher continued droning oblivious to the love triangle that had since crowded the room. Kai, winked at Tyson as if throwing down the gauntlet. The tension mounted ever increasingly until the bell rang.

As soon as they were in the playground Tyson came over and punched Kai in the stomach, flooring him. Angrily he then shouted at Rei "Why don't you take your little coffee cup bitch," pointing at the curled up boy on the asphalt, "and clear the hell out of my life, if you want to screw him, don't screw with my emotions!"

"Tyson, I can explain..." But Rei's pleas went unheard as Tyson was already stalking off in the opposite direction.

Tyson sat alone on the wall, gazing out across the new formed lake on the field. Even the murky waters refused to show his contorted face. Rei slowly approached him, and wrapped his arm around Tyson's well defined mid-section.

"Tyson, I'm sorry," Rei started, he was soon silenced by Tyson's nose nuzzling his neck.

"I forgive you, I'll always forgive you, Rei, I love you."

Rei lifted his boyfriend's head and looked deep into the watery eyes. Slowly lowering his eyelids, Rei moved in and stole a passionate kiss from him. As soon as their tongues touched, Rei pulled away.

"I can't do this, I love you, but I can't pretend that I'm not attracted to Kai. I don't know what I want anymore."

"Rei, I don't understand!"

"Neither do I" And with that Rei made the hardest choice of his life and got up and left the security and love of Tyson's arms, in search of himself.


	4. School Spectacular

As Kai slowly made his way to the bus line, he winced with each step. His seduction of Rei didn't come without a price, and the wrath of Tyson, was quite a hefty price to pay. The pain in his abdomen had eased a little since lunch, but the weight of his bag still made him stumble. The dull throbbing, assured him that it was not healing anytime soon. Kai caught a glimpse of a recognisable face, Rei, running for a bus. He called out to Rei, and the latter stopped and turned.

"Hey, Kai, are you okay?" Rei said cautiously

"I'll be okay, as long as I have you by my side," Kai replied, in a voice dripping with equal parts sarcasm and desire.

"Kai, you know this can't go on like this! I can't just do what we did last night! It already made me question my relationship with Tyson, what else would you like to see wrecked in my ..."

Kai had heard enough, before Rei had finished his little tirade, he firmly grabbed Rei's hands, and pushed him back against the Morton Bay Fig tree next to the bus lines. Kai next planted his lips on Rei's stifling not only the other's ability to speak but also his want to. Someone shouted out, and soon most of the school stood transfixed, in a strange mix of revulsion, wonderment and awe. Everyone knew Kai's reputation as shameless, but the scene before them was something else entirely. As the school gawked, Rei's eyes widened as the horror of the situation swept through him. But his better judgement had taken back seat to hormones which coursed through his veins. Slowly he stopped struggling and put his hands around Kai's neck. Rei shut his eyes, blocking out the stares and succumbing to the heat around his lips. When Kai finally broke this kiss, he breathed in deeply. Tyson's tall figure caught his eye. He had been slowly brooding to the side of the whole escapade. Kai's face twisted into a triumphant sneer.

"There! You see everyone!" Kai proclaimed, gesturing dramatically, "Rei loves ME!".

Rei gasped, horrified at Kai's public suppositions. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kai saw his intent. The fire in Kai's eyes flared as he turned slowly to face Tyson. "I'm sorry, but you saw him, he clearly no longer has feelings for YOU!"

Tyson seethed, his faced warmed, both from embarrassment and from anger, he stood trembling, fists clenched, then sighed and stormed away. Everyone stood silent, no-one daring to speak, lest it spark another display. A year seven student ran into the mute crowd, glanced around, ignorant to the reason for their silence, then shouted, "There's the bus!" The crowd started to move like a glacier, thawing and becoming more fluid. The murmuring began as everyone began to discuss what has just unfolded before their very eyes.


	5. The Train Home

Rei sat on the train from Central station, very much alone and very much afraid. It wasn't the sort of fear of being mugged or the like, more the kind of anxiety that overwhelms and wanes like tides. He bit his lower lip, a nervous twitch he'd had all his life. He gazed almost absent-mindedly out the train window watching the greater part of the city rush by him. The loves of his life, like the cityscape, sped past him in a blur, Rei mused. The carriages at this time of day were busy with students, but Rei was completely alone in his. The little 'scandal' at school must have had a profound effect, Rei felt the even must have caused what could best be described as nuclear fall out. The sound of shoes in the carriage behind him brought Rei out of his reverie.

"Are you okay?" The voice came from behind him, it was a soft voice, a sincere voice. The boy's hand rested on his shoulder. Rei turned to regard his friend, Max. He smiled a reassuringly, then took the seat directly facing Rei.

"Hello there," Max began cautiously, "Do you want to talk about what is going on with you and Tyson?"

Rei nodded feebly, grateful for Max's tact for not bringing up Kai.

"I sorta broke up with him..." Rei managed. It seemed so sad saying the truth out loud, the idea that he and Tyson weren't together, "I kinda kissed and had sex with Kai..." saying THAT out was even more shocking to Rei's own ears.

Max's eyebrows arched, surprised, but he didn't become hysterical nor did he look disgusted. "Why did you get it on with Kai?" Max inquired, and sensing Rei's unease added "You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

Rei hadn't look at Max, just out the window, and he just continued to gaze, silently. Max sat patiently, looking at Rei searchingly and with concern. Rei sighed, "It's all that stupid, fucking whore's fault!"


	6. Tears, Fears and the Moonlight Sonata

Tyson hummed away contentedly as his fingers danced lightly on the piano keys. The powerful chords of the Moonlight Sonata flowed forth from the grand piano, and washed over him like tides in the ocean. He rocked gently as he played, like he was somehow trapped in the currents of lilting music. The room echoed with notes, off the wooden floor, off the brick walls. Tyson's deep voice carried on the music, complementing its emotive force, adding life to the dead piece. His face hung over the keyboard as if in profound thought. A tear fell on the keys, then another. Tyson's fingers traced out the pattern of keys blindly and mindlessly. The song drove on, an automatic sound. The song became stripped of its emotive power, reduced to an action performed with unthinking precision. Tyson stopped humming. There was a knock at the door.

"Tyson, open up it's me, Chief."

Tyson slowly lifted himself of the stable and sturdy piano stool and went to the door. His parents wouldn't be home until late, so he didn't think it would matter if he had someone over, no less Chief. Chief had been Tyson's best friend since they were in kindergarten, and had always been there to support him. Chief had had to grow up fast, his mother walked out when he was five, and his father had to travel a lot as a result of his job. If Chief's life wasn't hard enough, he had to run a household, with two younger sisters to take care of. Chief had a boyfriend too, Max, who lived in the house with him, after his parents threw him out when they found out he was gay. Chief and Max found jobs out of necessity to buy groceries and things for their household. Chief was a pillar of strength to Tyson, as he was to Max, and Tyson needed him now more than ever. When Tyson opened the door, he rushed into Chief's arms and sobbed. The tears he'd been denying existed rolled how his cheeks into Chief's shirt collar. Chief hugged him, like a brother, like a friend, patting him on the back and soothingly hushing Tyson.


	7. Scheming and Dreaming

Max sat curled up on the sofa, sipping his tea. The infusion of the Earl Grey with the fragrant jasmine made him forget he had a care in the world. There was a knock at the door that came so suddenly, Max almost spilt the mug of steaming tea all over his boyfriend's brown upholstered sofa. The rush of cold air that circulated the room was like a disembodied ghost seeking a person to possess. Chief's school shoes thudded softly on the carpet, as he plodded toward his partner. With a more definite thud, his school bag came down on the carpet. Chief loosened his tie, and without further ado dropped onto the sofa next to Max.

"Watch it, Chief. You almost made me spill my tea twice in a minute, both times almost over the couch."

"Uh, sorry about that, Max" Chief replied quickly, yet apologetically.

Chief's arm slid behind Max's head and pulled him into a warm cuddle. Gently alighting his still full tea on the table, Max returned his boyfriend's sign of love in kind. Chief gently kissed his man on the cheek, hugging him tightly, both for affection and for warmth.

"What do you think we should do about Rei and Tyson?" asked Max after they were both snuggled comfily on the soft sofa.

"We could try to do some string-pulling and orchestrating from behind the scenes..."Started Chief with a devious sparkle in his eyes, "Perhaps we could drop a letter at Rei's, as though it were from Tyson. We could make it really poetic, really lyrical, and really romantic."

Max was surprised by his partner's capacity to come up with ideas so quickly, "Chief, pray tell, what would the point of this letter be?"

"To rekindle their love obviously, to ignite the fire in Rei's heart for Tyson, to emotionally seduce him back into Tyson's arms, and the best part is that between us we could write the MOST romantic thing since Di Caprio in the Titanic. So it's settled then?

"Let's get drafting!" Max began enthused, pleasantly avoiding using the word 'forge', 'fabricate' or 'fake'. Withdrawing a sheet of paper from Chief's abandoned school bag, the couple began writing a letter from Tyson to Rei.


End file.
